Dias Difíceis
by Tharys
Summary: Continuação da fic "Da água pro vinho". Descobrem o segredo dos rapazes.
1. Chapter 1

Dias Difíceis

N/A:Continuação da minha outra fic "Da Água pro Vinho".Pra entender a história,por favor leia a anterior.Que formalidade!Cruzes!XP...Nha boa leitura...Opa quase me esquecendo!Tem palavrões nesse cap...se alguém se ofende,me desculpe.

Cap 1

O telefone tocou.Milo desligou rapidamente o chuveiro e com mesma agilidade se enrolou na toalha e desceu as escadas.Ele estava sozinho na casa de seu irmão.

-Alô?

-Oi,Milo,sou eu.

Uma felicidade cresceu no peito do grego.

-Kamyu!Voce voltou de viagem?Como foram suas férias?E seu aniversário?

-Calma,uma coisa de cada vez.Já to em casa.Já o restante, não quero falar ao telefone.

-Isso quer dizer um encontro?

-É.Hoje.Agora.Naquele parque perto da minha casa,pode ser?

-Perfeito! – concordou Milo,super feliz.

-Tá.Até daqui a pouco.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Quando Kamus chegou no parque,Milo já estava lá.

-Kamyu! – abraçou-o.

-M-Milo...menos. – disse Kamus,ficando vermelho.

-Eu estava com saudades.Eu te liguei no outro dia,mas deu ocupado.

-Você não conhece a minha mãe.

Dez minutos depois...

-Foi festa-surpresa,eu nem tava esperando.

Milo estava passando a mão nos cabelos verde-esmeralda do francês,que estava deitado em seu colo.

-Deve ser muito legal ter festa surpresa... – disse Milo,se inclinando para beijá-lo.

-Caham.

Os dois olharam.Um rapaz alto,corpulento,loiro os encarou com desdém.

-Sabia que tinha algo de errado com vocês dois. – disse ele.Milo,eu sei que você ficou,tipo assim,meio carente por causa da sua mãe,mas não havia necessidade de "dar" p/ esse baitolin...

POF

O loiro cambaleou e quase caiu com o soco de Milo.

-Seu filho da puta!

-Não...se atreva... a falar mal dele.

-Ah é?Ficou ofendido,e´? - provocou o outro,massageando o nariz. – Num gostou do que eu falei do seu namoradinho veado?

Milo agarrou-o pelo pescoço com força.

-Louis,seu desgraçado filho de uma puta! – grunhiu Milo. – Você não tem amor pelos seus dentes,não é?

-Não faça isso,Milo. – interveio Kamus,pondo-se em pé. – Vai se rebaixar a esse marginalzinho maltrapilho?

Milo soltou Luis,jogando-o na grama.

-Depois,quando você chegar em casa,Milo,lave as suas mãos. – disse Kamus.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-Aquele filho da puta,que vontade de matá-lo!

-Milo,se eu fosse você,eu com certeza chutaria o s...

-Heeéstion, pare de dar idéias ao seu irmão caçula! – falou Giulianno.

Milo riu com as palavras do irmão.

-Ah,mas eu faria mesmo! – confirmou Hefestion,sentando-se ao lado de Milo. – Esse miserável não é melhor do que ninguém pra sair falando essas merdas por aí...

-Eu queria esmagá-lo com minhas próprias mãos! – exclamou Milo,gesticulando.

Giulianno se sentou ao lado de Hefestion no sofá .

-Pra falar mal dos outros é com vocês dois mesmo, não é? – disse ele.

-Eu só to dando apoio pro meu maninho querido – respondeu Hefestion, abraçando Milo pelos ombros. – Xingar não mata ninguém ,né?

-Agora todo mundo vai ficar sabendo... – resmungou Milo. - Aquele desgraçado...vai querer vingança,podem ter certeza,eu o conheço.

Hefestion suspirou.

-Vai ser difícil.Eu já passei por isso,todo mundo olhando feio...Ou então alguma garotas dizendo: "Ai que bonitinho!" – imitou uma voz de falsete e um ataquezinho histérico. – O Giu fica possesso com isso.

-Aposto como vão linchar a gente.

-Alguns vão.Outros,não. Você e o Kamus têm que enfrentar essa juntos,por que precisarão um do outro.Falei bonito,não falei? – sorriu.

-...gota

-Ele tem razão,Milo. – interveio Giulianno. – Se vocês se gostam mesmo, vão passar facilmente por isso.Se alguém vier avacalhar,tente ignorar.,a não ser que você seja cabeça-dura e esquentadinho como seu irmão...

-Também te amo,Giu. – interrompeu Hefestion,fazendo Milo dar uma risadinha.

-...gota continuando,se você der o troco,pode ter certeza de que vai ser muito pior.

-Como sabe disso?

-Pergunta pro teu irmão.

-Festion?

-cara de quem aprontou Ah é...é que...um engraçadinho me chamou de bicha-enrabada-enrustida e eu mostrei o dedo pra ele... – falou como se contasse um segredo.

-Só isso? – provocou Giulianno.

-Ah,xinguei a mãe dele também...

-E?Que mais?

-O pai também.Tá,ta,não faz essa cara pra mim,eu xinguei praticamente toda a família e os ancestrais e tudo.

O caçula caiu na gargalhada.

-Viu,só?E no dia seguinte ,o que aconteceu?

-Aquele filho de uma vaca colou um papel nas minhas costas,escrito:"Quem quer me comer?"

Milo continuou a rir.

-Por isso,nunca xingue ninguém porque senão vai aparecer " do nada" e "de ninguem sabe onde" um papel colado na sua bunda escrito:"quem quer me comer?". – disse Giulianno.

-Hey!!Foi nas costas!!Você acha que eu ia deixar um idiota daqueles passar a mao...

Milo só ria dos dois.Mas só por fora,porque uma sensação muito estranha crescia dentro de si.Era aquele medo de alguém magoar Kamus,misturado com o medo de ser linchado por todos.Essa sensação acompanhou-o até a hora de ir dormir.

N/A : Nhaaaa caraça dpois d mt tempo,eu voltei!Hihihehehahahaha!!Taí a continuaçao da minha outra fic...o cap p/ variar esta curto ...

Espero que gostem,e aguardem a continuação!


	2. Cap II

Cap II

N/A : Desculpem o atraso!Nesse cap., por favor,não xinguem a minha mãe,XD nem a mãe do Milo...e qnt ao Kamus...maltratá-lo-ei!XD(eh assim q se escreve?)E como diz Guns N Roses : Don't Damn Me"(Não me condene).

Boa Leitura!!

Milo acordou " um caco".Na verdade,ele nem tinha dormido,e o pouco tempo que conseguira descansar era cheio de pesadelos.

-Bom dia Mi...! – cumprimentou Hefestion. – Caracas,que cara horrível é essa?

O caçula nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à mesa.

-Olha,fica calmo...vai dar tudo certo,viu,maninho! – disse o mais velho,sentando-se também. – Panquecas!Quer uma?O Giu preparou antes de sair...

Milo fez que não com a cabeça.

-Café com leite?

-Não.

-Leite com chocolate?

-Não.

-Vitamina?

- ...

-Tá bom,não vou insistir.

A campainha tocou.O sangue de Milo gelou.Hefestion levantou-se e foi atender.

-Oi Kamus!

Milo saltou da cadeira.

-K-k-k-Kamyu,q-q-que você t-t-tá...

-Eu vim aqui pra nos irmos à escola juntos.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Estavam ambos parados na frente do portão da escola.Milo tremia,tinha a sensação de que estava indo para o próprio funeral.

-Milo?

O grego encarou Kamus.Ele estava tão apreensivo quanto ele próprio.

-É agora ou nunca. – disse Milo.

Inicio do Devaneio

Todos olharam pra eles.Alguns com aspecto de nojo,outros,desprezo.Os dois andaram pelo corredor,cercado de olhares frios.Uma voz grave e alte chamou os dois.Era o diretor.

-Estao expulsos da escola!

-Quê?M-mas...

"Milo?"

Milo piscou.Ainda estava na frente do portão,suando frio,com as mãos tremendo e pálido como nunca.

-Você ta bem? – perguntou Kamus.

-Tô... – mentiu Milo,baixando os olhos e engolindo em seco.

Estendeu a mão e abriu o portão.Esperou uma tijolada,talvez duas,;esperou que xingassem sua mãe até que ela revirasse na tumba.

Mas estava tudo normal.Nenhum olha torto,nem indireta,nada.Quando passou,o mesmo grupinho de meninas cumprimentou-os com segundas intenções;passaram pelo grupo de CDF's cumprimentaram Kamus; e Mu e Shaka se uniram a Milo e Kamus.O grego contou tudo a eles.

-Não esquenta,não,Milo, a gente ta no lado de vocês.

-Valeuzão.Mesmo.

Kamus estava lendo os novos horários num papelzinho dado por Shaka.Ao ler a ultima aula,teve um mau pressentimento.O sinal tocou,e todos foram para a sala de aula.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Na sala de aula...quatro aulas depois...

-Ufa!Acho que nada pode acontecer na ultima aula,né? – sussurrou Milo para Kamus ,que estava sentado à sua frente.O francês não respondeu.Logo,o profº da última aula entra na sala.

-Olá!Bom dia,eu sou o novo profº de Biologia.Meu nome é Genya Arikado,podem me chamar de Profº Arikado.(N/A: Quem jah jogou Castlevania conhece.XD)

Depois de dar as devidas apresentações,o profº Arikado prosseguiu:

-Caham.A primeira aula,vai ser uma aula que,com certeza,muita gente,principalmente na idade de vocês,vão gostar.

O professor pegou o giz,e escreveu na lousa duas palavras que causaram risinhos maliciosos na sala.

"**Orientação Sexual"**

Milo gelou.Olhou para o maldito Louis,no outro lado da sala.Este deu um sorrisinho maldoso e uma piscadela com o olhar vingativo.Milo cutucou Kamus,que parecia tão pensativo e preocupado quanto ele.

"Eu não sei por que 'certos alunos' ficaram tensos." Falou Louis,provocando,mas o profº não ouviu.

Depois de dez minutos de aula e palestra,o profº deu a Louis o que queria para humilhar os "certos alunos".

-É claro que,nada contra,mas há pessoas que tem preferência sexual diferente.è uma escolha que deve ser feita,ser hetero ou homossexual.

Alguém riu alto.

-Profº,quer que eu te mostre dois exemplos de "preferência sexual diferente"? – zombou Louis.

Milo teve a sensação de que seu estomago estava descendo até as entranhas e dando um nó..Pensou seriamente em pedir para ir ao banheiro ou qualquer outra desculpa para sair da sala.Cruzou os braços e baixou a cabeça,se escondendo,na falsa crença de que isso evitaria a situação.

-Aqueles dois ali.

Milo não levantou a cabeça.Mas sabia que cerca de trinta pares de olhos pairaram sobre eles.E ouviu murmúrios ,algo como: "O Milo?Não pode ser.Deve ser mentira.";"O Kamus?Ele sempre foi tão quietinho..." e o inevitável "Que fofo!"

Todo mundo descobriu Seu maior medo se tornara realidade.Sentiu a barriga arder,os olhos queimarem, e as mãos tremerem.Será que Kamus também estava assim?

-É verdade?

Milo ergueu os olhos azuis claros.O profº o encarava com aqueles olhos cinzentos penetrantes.Sua garganta secara e faltavam as palavras e a coragem.

-É.

A voz fria sem sentimentos de Kamus respondeu e forma monossilábica.Os murmúrios aumentaram,e a profundidade da cova de Milo também.Estava prestes a escrever seu testamento,quando o profº perguntou mais uma vez.

-É verdade?

E cadê as palavras?Morreram na garganta..Suas mãos tremeram ainda mais..Abriu a boca,mas não falou.Engoliu em seco,trancou um soluço em seupeito e disparou:

-U-u-uhum.Mas...

Desta vez quem gelou foi Kamus.Aquele maldito advérbio de contrariedade!O que Milo estava fazendo?

-M-ma-ma-mas eu n-não...eu não...eu não...sa-sabia o qu-que t-tava faz-zendo...e-eu não t-tava n-no meu est-tado norm-mal...

De repente,Kamus levantou e dirigiu-se ao professor.

-Senhor,não estou me sentindo bem,posso...ir para casa?

O profº Arikado entendeu a condição do garoto e disse para ele,porem encrarando Milo:

-Pode.

Kamus pegou o material e saiu da sala sem olhar para o grego.Milo pensou ter visto uma lagrima brilhando no rosto pálido de Kamus.

Continua...

N/A : Ai,minha orelha...num sei pq tah ardendo...don't damn me"Eu tive q fazr isso!Me perdoem!Se eu disse que pretendo maltratar um pouco mais o pingüim minha orelha vai cair,neh?Bem,vou correr o risco.

À Tenie:

Ficou curto mas espero que tenha ficado bom!XD

À Dragonesa:

Os preconceitos vão rolar soltos...principalmnt agora...Q bom que gostou do Festion e do Giu!O qrido irmãozinho do Milo eh inspirado em mimXD por isso que ele eh tão toskinhu...

À Isa:

VLW pelo comnt!Espero q tnha gostado!

BJZK ateh a próxima!


	3. Cap III

CAP III

Milo estava sozinho no corredor,parado na frente de seu armário com uma pequena foto em suas mãos."Não devia ter feito aquilo..."Pensou.Deslizou um dedo pela superfície lisa do retrato,como se quisesse tocar o rosto de Kamus.Estava com muita raiva de si mesmo.A imagem de Kamus saindo da sala naquele estado assaltava sua cabeça a todo olhando a foto,a foto dos dois juntos,tirada pouco antes da viagem de Kamus.

Ainda com a foto nas mãos,fechou o armário e recostou-se nele,olhando para o teto "branco-encardido".E,como se as forças tivessem se esvaído dele,escorregou para baixo,sentando-se no chão.

"Não tem ninguém aqui...posso chorar à vontade.Mas se não tivesse vazio,dane-se!"pensou,sentindo as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto..Cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça e chorou como uma criança,pouco se importando se seus soluços ecoavam pelo corredor.

De repente,um par de pernas andou até Milo,e parou ao seu lado.

- Que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Milo,ligeiramente ríspido.

-Vim te procurar. – Hefestion sentou-se ao lado dele. – E aí,o que aconteceu?

O caçula não respondeu.Estava tentando engolir o choro,agora que o irmão estava ali.

-Milo,você não me engana.Já te vi chorando muitas vezes...nao tem ninguém para impressionar,relaxa.

Assim que Hefestion afagou os cabelos de Milo com a mão,o caçula não resistiu e caiu no choro de novo.

-Isso aí,chora,que você vai se sentir melhor..Agora me conta o que aconteceu.

Milo soluçou.

-E-eu fiz a-a ma-maior b-b-burra-rada da m-minha v-vida...

Hefestion permaneceu em silencio.

-E-eu d-dei um f-fora n-no...

Vários soluços depois...

-N-no K-k-Kamus...

"Não acredito nisso!" pensou Hefestion.

-E-eu n-não queria t-ter dit-to aquilo.M-mas no f-fim...acontec-ceu o que eu qu-queria.(N/A: Ahn???)

Hefestion imitou a autora:

-Ahn???

-Eu sabia desde o c-começo...que se nos d-descobrissem...iriam "c-cair" em cima,ent-tende?

-Milo...

-Eu não sei se ele suportaria...

-Milo...

-Por que eu não me importo comigo,mas ele ia ficar pior se estivéssemos juntos.

-Milo...

-Sim?

-Voce é...a maior besta que eu já vi.

-Quê?B-besta?Mas...

-Desde quando o Kamus é sensível assim?

-O...

-Parece que eu,que sou o cunhado,conheço mais Kamus do que o namorado dele.

-E...

-O Kamus não deve ser o tipo de pessoa que é abalado por qualquer coisa!Ele deve ter ficado chateado porque ele se sentiu rejeitado pelo amor da vida dele!Quando somos rejeitados por quem mais amamos,até o mais insensível dos homens(N/A: Leia-se Kamus) é capaz de chorar!E você não fala nada?

-Se você deixasse...

-Não me interrompa!O que o deixou arrasado foi a sua atitude!Agora levanta logo daí,pára de fazer essa cara de nádega direita e vai lá,pedir desculpas, desculpas não,perdão!E de joelhos se for necessário!Não vou deixar que você estrague a vida de um garoto tão legal como o Kamus!

-Festion...às vezes você me assusta.

-Duvido que o Kamus vá te receber de braços abertos,mas mesmo assim,seja homem!Aceite seu erro e peça perdão!

-OK!Eu vou!! – Milo levantou-se num salto.

-Tchau e "bença".É.Eu mesmo me surpreendo. – suspirou Hefestion,vendo Milo se afastar dele rapidamente.

Continua...

N/A : Não consigo fazer drama!Assumo!Hehe!Por isso o Mi-chan disse akilo...é...minha orelha tah ardendo ainda...

Espero que tenham gostado!

À Isa:

Calmaaaaaaa não fiq tão nervosa comigo U.U eu vou dar uma reviravolta!Espero neh...talvez eu mude d idéia...XD

À Haina:

Serio que vc gosta de Guns?XD Dont Damn me eh boa,mas ouve Estranged se vc naum conhece...é,eu tbm falaria "que fofo" p/ eles,seria impossível evitar XD...que bom que gostou e obrigada por tr add essa fic aos favoritos.Bjo sabor laranja p/ vc tbm...

À Dragonesa:

Desculpe por maltratar o Kamyu!Mas eh que meu lado sádiko falou mais alto XD...eu ia maltratá-lo ainda mais,soh que mudei d idéia...talvez o Kamyu perdoe o Milo...talvez não... XD

BJKZ


	4. Cap IV

Cap IV

Como sempre,os pais de Kamus não estavam em casa.O garoto estava em seu quarto,deitado na cama,com os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos.Havia chorado muito..."Aquele desgraçado...faz anos que eu não choro por nada e agora to chorando à toa?"Pensou Kamus,fungando."Desgraçado,como ele consegue fazer isso?Eu nunca chorei por ninguém antes..."

Sentou-se na cama com a cabeça baixa.Passou a mão pela cama,lembrando-se do passado.

"Posso dormir com você?"O tom de voz de criança,mas de resultados nem um pouco infantis.O francês nem se importou,mas deixou escapar um sorrisinho.

"Ding Dong"

"Minha mãe esqueceu a chave de novo."pensou Kamus,descendo as escadas e indo até a porta.

Era Milo.

-Posso falar com você?

Pof.O francês fechou a porta na cara do grego.Milo insistiu,tocou duas,três vezes,bateu na porta,tentou arrombá-la,mas nada.

-Eu tenho que falar com ele! – exclamou Milo,decidido.

Deu a volta na casa,procurando qualquer vão ou entrada pelas quais poderia passar.

"A janela,a janela do quarto do Kamus está aberta!"pensou Milo.Olhou à sua volta,arquitetando um plano para alcançar a janela.

Escalou um muro que separava as casas,e ficou em pé para alcançar a pequena varanda do muito esforço,conseguiu apoiar as mãos no beiral, e com muito malabarismo ficou em pé no pequeno espaço entre o cercado e a queda realmente alta.

Quando ia passar uma perna por cima da cerca,desequilibrou-se e procurou manter-se em pé,agitando os braços.A gravidade puxava-o para baixo(N/A: Serio?).Ia cair,se estatelar no chão,quebrar vários ossos ou até mesmo morrer.Uma mão salvadora segurou seu braço,evitando tal tragédia.

-Entra e fala logo o que você quer,depois vai embora e não me enche mais o saco. – ralhou Kamus,segurando seu pulso. Milo conseguiu saltar o cercado e entrar no quarto.

-Eu ,e-eu...

Kamus sentou-se na cama,cruzando braços e pernas.Seu rosto estava mais serio,mais frio e inexpressivo que nunca estivera.

-Nem sei por onde começar... – sussurrou Milo.

-Que tal pelo começo? – disse Kamus.

Milo ficou vermelho e baixou os olhos.

-Eu,eu não s-sabia o...

-Ah,sim,voce não sabia o que estava fazendo ,assim como no dia que você me beijou no hospital?

-Mas...

-Acho que você estava muito abalado mesmo para fazer uma besteira dessas.

-Eu...

-Voce devia estar dopado quando se deitou comigo então.

-Kamus,pára!Pára! – berrou Milo,indo até o francês e ficando de joelhos. – Por favor,me deixa explicar...

-Chega.Nao quero mais saber de nada.

Milo ergueu os olhos.

-Fora da minha casa.E nunca mais se atreva a dirigir-se à minha pessoa.Xô!

-Ka...! – choramingou o grego,com lágrimas no rosto.

-Voce é surdo?Ou o quê?

Milo pô-se em pé.Kamus mantinha-se impassível,sem nenhuma expressão, nem raiva,nada.Parecia que não tinha mais jeito.Olhou para o rosto do francês pela ultima vez,deu-lhe as costas e saiu da casa.Assim que cruzou a saída,ouviu a porta bater atrás de si.

Arrastando os pés,seguiu até sua casa.Nunca se sentira tão arrependido em todo seu curto tempo de vida.Queria surrar-se até desmaiar.Queria morrer.Seu peito doía de tal forma que as lágrimas saíam dos olhos.

Assim que entrou em casa,foi até a cozinha.Abriu a gaveta com violência e pegou um objeto nas mãos.Aquilo parecia ser o escape de tudo o que estava acontecendo...um escape afiado e pontiagudo,mas um um escape.Passou o dedo indicador pela lamina,lembrando da discussão.

-Não faça isso.

Milo levou um susto danado.Olhou para o lado e viu um par de olhos castanho-mel encarando-o.

- Seja o que for que tenha acontecido,esqueça.Por mais difícil que seja o problema,não seja covarde a ponto de se livrar dele de um modo fácil.Larga essa faca. – disse Giuliano,frio.

Tremendo,Milo guardou a faca e foi para seu quarto aos soluços.Jogou-se na cama de bruços,abraçando o travesseiro.Estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para que evitasse pioras.Não havia jeito.Só havia uma saída e..."Não,isso é loucura" disse a si mesmo.Ergueu os olhos vermelhos."Dane-se.Pelo menos vou tentar.

Continua...

N/A: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah finalmnt!!!!!!!!!!!Me perdoem!!Me perdoem pela demora excessiva!!Tava com mt preguiça!Buaaaaaaaaaaa – hemorragia nasal – esse capitulo fikou meio podre,admito.Mas o próximo(q jah tah pronto) fikou ...ah!Nao vou dizer!

À Haina:

O Milo eh meio nó-cego msm,os apaixonados não ficam meio bobos?Entao...Mas parece q o picolé num perdoou ele...TT

À Isa:

Eeeeee mais uma fã do Festion XDDD...ah e num xinga o Mi-chan,tadinho (leia acima)

À Dragonesa:

É nessas horas q o irmão mais velho presta p/ alguma coisa!XD

Mas o Kamyu não perdoou o Escorpião,fazer o q neh,nos conhecemos o picolé e ele num eh fácil não!

Obrigada pelo elogio!

Inteh 

BJKZ


	5. Cap V

Cap V

**Cap V**

_-Sala do Diretor-_

-Voce tem certeza disso,meu filho? - perguntou o diretor.

Milo respirou fundo.

-Tenho.

--

_-Sala de aula: 2º Colegial. – Ultima Aula._

Estavam "no meio" de uma prova mensal de grego.Kamus parecia muito pensativo(N/A : Ele já tinha acabado a provaXD)."Será que eu...?"Um ruído chama a atenção de todos.Era o aparelho que o diretor utilizava para comunicar aos alunos eventos e/ou broncas.

-Pigarro-

"Ahm...Alô?Tá funcionando?Ah beleza..."

"Essa voz..." Kamus arregalou os olhos "Milo?"

"-Ahm...é...Eu quero pedir desculpas a uma pessoa que eu gosto muito.Quer dizer,eu amo.Mas que coisamelosa,não acredito que falei isso...Bom,err,continuando...Kamyu,desculpa aquela mer... – pigarro – desculpe,professor.Desculpe eu ter falado aquelas bobagens na frente de todo mundo.E pessoal,esqueçam tudo o que eu disse antes.EU SABIA SIM O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO.E com quem.E tenho orgulho disso.E nem me perguntem por que eu falei aquilo.,por que isso só interessa a uma única pessoa.E foi essa pessoa que eu magoei,tentando proteger.Pois é.Sou uma besta mesmo.Bom tudo que eu tinha pra falar,já falei,abri o jogo.Sei que não vai ser fácil,mas não vou desistir .Te amo Kamus."

Assim que desligou,todos os alunos bateram palmas deixando um certo pingüim roxo.Alguns falaram "Perdoa ele!" ou "Que foofo!".

_Enquanto isso,na diretoria.._

Milo suava frio. Será dera certo?Ou melhorara,ou piorara completamente a situação.Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até o diretor.

-Já acabei,senhor.

-...

-Senhor,está tudo bem?

-T-tá.

-"Não acredito!Ele ta chorando?Que manézão!"Bem,já vou indo.Obrigado,professor.

-D-de n-n-nada...

Milo saiu da sala.Os corredores estavam estranhamente vazios.Saíra depois da ultima aula,para não encontrar ninguém .Mas ainda assim era estranho estar tão vazio.O silêncio prevalecia nos corredores desertos bem iluminados.Mais parecia um cemitério,tamanha a ausência de sons.Até mesmo o próprio Milo evitava qualquer ruído.

Um barulho fez-se ouvir repentinamente.Eram passos,largos,firmes,decididos.O grego ergueu os olhos,deparando-se com uma pessoa no fim do corredor.

A pessoa saiu das sombras.Seus olhos refletiam uma frieza inconfundível;os cabelos verde-esmeralda oscilavam com a leve brisa que soprava;seu corpo magro permanecia firme,estático,inabalável.Milo caminhou até o garoto,que murmurou com forte sotaque francês.

- Milo,precisamos conversar.

O grego sentiu a garganta apertar .Já esperava por isso.Suas mãos tremiam como no dia anterior.Nao conseguia falar,tinha palavra na ponta da língua,mas não sabia como dizê-las.

-Aquela mensagem...

-Ah,v-você o-o-ouviu...?

-Óbvio.

Milo abaixou a cabeça.Nao conseguia encarar aquela expressão que tão fria era que gelava o ar à volta.

-Você é louco?Ou perdeu a noção?

Mais uma vez as palavras fugiam .A voz sumia.

Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu braços circundarem seus ombros e um corpo caloroso encostar no seu.

-Pàrdon por ter sido tão grosseiro com você.

"Hã?"

-Você me magoou muito sim,mas eu exagerei.Você me perdoa?

Milo abraçou-o forte.

-É claro que sim!Mas eu t...

-Eu to te perdoando tambem.Desculpe por ter te tratado daquele jeito,mon amour.E...

O grego calou-o com um beijo repentino.

-Tá perdoado então! – disse,com o sorriso mais feliz do mundo. – Minha vida tava um lixo sem você...ei!Hoje eu to meloso pacas!Que horror...

Kamus riu.

-Vamos esquecer tudo isso?

-Vamos sim.Essa briga só rendeu uma fic.Autora sádica.

-?

-Nada não.

-Tá.Quer almoçar lá em casa?

-Quero sim.Seus pais vão ta em casa?

-Não...- respondeu Kamus,com um pequeno sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Ah...AH!Agora eu entendi essa historia de almoço!

-Não é o que você ta pensando seu pervertido."Quem sabe...?"

Dirigiram-se até o portão da saída.Antes de abri-lo,Milo impdeiu-o.

-Espera um pouco.

-Que foi?

Milo segurou a mão de Kamus,entrelaçando os dedos.

-Agora sim podemos ir.

_**Fim...por enquanto**_

_**N/A: Cantando a célebre musiquinha...**_

"_**Aleluia!!'"**_

_**Perdoem o atraso(o segundo) eh que eu tive q reescrever tudinho...tudinho no meio d uma prova de física XDq feio Espero q tnham gostado!!**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**À Tenie:**_

_**O cap tah de bom tamnho agora?Espero q sim XD **_

_**À Isa:**_

_**Deu certo!Deu certo!Eles ficaram juntos!fogos de artifício E o cap ao meu ver ficou razoável...**_

_**ÀHaina**_

_**Tadinho do Mi-chan!Ele eh meio nó-cego,só...tah bom tah bom,completo XD Giuli-chan e Festion-chan são d+ msm,concordo contigo momnt Afrodite foi pq eu os criei XD²**_

_**Taí a continuação,o finzinho bm toskinho...**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado!!**_

_**Um abraço e obrigada por terem a paciencia d terem lido **_


End file.
